Moonchild
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: Kurama, top spy of the Daioh Organization - succeeds in every mission he is given. Now he is given an assignment to attend an all girls' high school! Will he have to cross-dress to complete this mission? possible k.b pairing; pls RR!


**Moon Child**

A/N: Hiya-z! New ficcie here now, and it's called "Moonchild". I have no clue why I named it "Moonchild" when this will have like, nothing that much related to the moon at all. Guess it's probably b/c I've been watching this one music video by _Moonchild _probably... they're this one group from Korea, and I really like them they are kewl! But also, there's a movie called "Moonchild" also, starring Gackt and Hyde!! XD I sooo want to see this movie!! ANYWAY, uh yeah, this will be an AU fic again (I just really like Alternate Universes! I mean, Tenchi Muyo had like all these AU's going on... the first series was the OAV: Tenchi Muyo... and then there was the series, an AU... and there was Tokyo...another AU... this one I did _not_ really like at all...bleh...) Anyhow, there'll be a lot of OOC-ness going on. It's so fun, I think ;

I don't know about the rating for this one yet though, but by counting in the whole cross-dressing, orientation confusion later on... guess it might be around the PG-13 area like it is now?? Or something?? (shrugs).

Anyway, I shall start this fic now. Please read and leave a review when you're done!  
  
Disclaimer: What would happen if I said that I did own YYH _instead _of Togashi Yoshihiro?? I mean, I WOULD BE FREAKING RICH RIGHT NOW!! Don't you think so too? ;; Haha, then it's settled! I OWN YYH!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

****

**MOONCHILD**

****

****

_CHAPTER ONE: HEAD OVER HEELS_

__

_------------_

Emerald-green eyes looked through dark-shaded sunglasses, eyeing his target walk down the street.

A young man with long, purple hair walked down the street and entered a building.

"_Did he go in, Kurama?"_

Kurama answered the small microphone that was attached to the collar of his red jacket. "Yes, everything's going as planned, Yuusuke."

"_Good. Everyone, get in position."_

Kurama got up from where he sat, placed the book he was reading in his pocket, brushed his clothes until it was smoothed down a bit and walked into the building that his target had entered. When he entered through the doors, he was greeted by an attractive young waitress.

"How many will be joining you, sir?" she asked.

"Oh, just by myself for today," Kurama answered. He looked around the restaurant he was in, searching for the man. He saw him sitting at a corner table with another young man. He had black hair and both were talking quietly.

Kurama sat in a table that was two tables away from the two. He opened a menu and scanned it while he was hearing the conversation that was going on.

"Kaname, this idea will _not_ work! He'll be easily found in that school! The plan would foil!"

"Relax, Wakamaru," said Kaname. "The plan is fool proof."

"Then why do I have a strong doubt about this?"

Kaname shrugged. "Don't forget that our accomplice looks like a woman and he'll never get caught. Unless one of the girls catches him -which he better not -then then he'll take care of them. It's as easy as that."

"But –"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a gentle voice interrupted them.

Kaname and Wakamaru looked at the boy who stood in front of them. The young man was very attractive, but sadly, he's not a girl (a/n: oh shoot).

"I can't help but overhear your conversation; I'm interested in hearing more about this plan of yours."

"Well, our plan is to have our "feminine" looking spy enroll in the Takeuchi all girls' high school to -" Wakamaru saw Kaname glaring at him angrily. "Err... I'm sorry young man, but I'm going to have to kill you now," he said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Wakamaru revealed a sharp katana. The customers and workers in the restaurant saw the weapon and they saw Kaname take out a gun. The people left quickly in haste. The only ones left in the room were Kurama, Kaname and Wakamaru.

Wakamaru positioned himself, readying to attack. Kurama yawned and Kaname pointed the gun towards Kurama's head.

"We cannot let you live," said Kaname.

"I beg to differ that comment," Kurama said calmly.

Wakamaru began to attack with his katakana but Kurama dodged it quickly. Wakamaru blinked twice; how could this boy be so fast?

He heard a gunshot behind him and he turned around.

Kaname had fired his gun, but he shot at nothing.  
  
"He's too fast, Kaname!" Wakamaru yelled out. Kaname looked around, Kurama was no where to be seen. He then saw black.

Kaname fell unconscious; Kurama knocked him out with a strong swipe to the head with his hand. "One down and one more to go," he said.

He looked at Wakamaru. "What are you? Some kind of freak?!" he yelled. He turned around and ran away.

"O...Kay...?"

"_Kurama, are you there?" _his microphone asked.

Kurama placed his microphone near his mouth. "Yeah," he answered. "One's knocked out but the other one ran out."

"_I see him."_

"Good – Don't kill him!"

"_Gotcha."_

Kurama looked around the restaurant. Not much mess had been made, just misplaced tables, some broken glass, plates and a gunshot hole in an old painting. Other than that, no mess at all has been made. He saw Kaname asleep on the ground. "We mustn't forget you now, shall we?"

-----------------

"Great job, Kurama!" Yuusuke congratulated as the red-head walked into the office. "Couldn't have caught them without you."

"Thanks, Yuusuke," Kurama replied.

The brown-eyed boy patted Kurama on the back and left.

Both of them are top spies in the organization that they worked in. It wasn't an easy job, but after being in the organization for seven long years, it began to pay off with ease.

Kurama was an ordinary seventeen-year-old young man who was part of the Daioh Organization since he was ten; he went to school, but by being in the organization for most of the time, he began to be tutored by one of the country's top teachers instead. He became intelligent and received top scores on exams. As well as being intelligent, he was very handsome for his age.

At the age of thirteen, Kurama became one of Daioh's most prominent spies. He succeeded in every mission that he was given. When he was fourteen, he had a girlfriend named Katajima Maya, he didn't love her but had only liked her as a friend; their relationship didn't last long, due to the fact that she frequently tends to get kidnapped a lot every now and then, and that her appearances had begun to interfere with his work. And so, he ended the relationship quickly. (A/n: oh poor Maya! Nyahaha!)

One year later, Kurama met Yuusuke; he was transferred from the Yakumo Organization near Hiroshima. Yuusuke was a year younger than him, but the two became good friends. Yuusuke was a juvenile delinquent at that time however, but the Yakumo Organization saw that the delinquent had some "spunk" and "potential" to be a spy and that he would make an extremely well asset for them.

My, how the years have gone by so quickly... At first, young children and now... young men with an importance to the world...

"Kurama!"

Kurama looked up and saw a young woman waving hi to him. He waved back to her.

The young woman walked over to him while she held a cup of coffee and a cigarette in her hands. She was an attractive young woman, but was over twenty years old. She was a top undercover spy in the organization as well.

"Koenma needs you in his office," she said.

"Thanks for telling, Shizuru," he responded.

He turned around and went into Koenma's office.

-------------

"WHAT?!" Kurama yelled as he stood up from his chair. He was in Koenma's office, talking about his next mission. "Why can't you just send in Shizuru there?!"

The young man sitting behind the office desk rubbed his forehead. "Kurama, please calm down."

"How am I to calm down when you just gave me this assignment, Koenma?"

Koenma looked at Kurama with a serious, yet 'I'm sorry' look. "Kurama, you are our last hope for this mission; we'd ask Shizuru, but she has a younger brother around that area and he'll find out and blow her cover; he'll get in the way. You have the right look to play this part off. No one will mistake you!"

Kurama sat down, defeated, and looked at the young man who sat in front of him. Koenma was second-in-command of the Daioh Organization; his father was the head honcho of the system, but was away on business. He was only nineteen years old, but he's the one who gives out the orders.

"You're our top spy and you'll survive. It'll be over quick, no worries."

Kurama sighed and shook is head. "Koenma..."

"No complaining, Kurama," said Koenma. "Your mission begins to tomorrow morning. Get prepared and get some rest."

Kurama stood up, slouched and left in silence.

----------------

"'Because you're our top spy,'" Kurama mouthed, imitating how Koenma said that to him. "'Because you fit the part.' 'Get prepared and get some rest.'"

Kurama sighed again. "What did I get myself into?" he asked himself.

He knocked on Shizuru's apartment door. He looked around; his apartment was down the hallway. Every member of the Organization is given an apartment to live in with another roommate; the organization owns the building that they occupy in.

And it just so happens to be that Yuusuke was his roommate.

"Shizuru, are you there?" he called.

The door opened and Kurama smelled smoke. Shizuru was in the doorway in her pajamas with a cigarette in her mouth. "Yo, Kurama," she greeted. "You're here late... Why?"

"I'm going to need some help..." he answered. "It involves with my new assignment."

Shizuru raised a brow. "'Kay." She stepped aside to let Kurama through. "Let's see what I can do for you." Kurama walked into Shizuru's apartment.

"Where's your roommate?" he asked.

"Oh, she went out – she had a date tonight. I don't think that she'll be home till tomorrow."

"Where's Sakyou?"

"Business trip," she replied. "So... What can I do for you, Kurama?"

"I'm going to need help..."

"Help with what?"

Kurama answered her question.

------------

Shizuru laughed hard, holding her stomach as Kurama stepped out of the bathroom.

Kurama looked down at the black high heels that he wore. Shizuru fell on the ground. "Kurama, you would totally pass and get in!"

Kurama turned around and looked at the bathroom mirror. His long red hair was tied in up in a high ponytail; he wore a blue sailor fuku (short sleeves and a short skirt) and wore the baggy socks that the girls wear to school.

He looked back at Shizuru, who had finally calmed down. "Don't worry, Ku-chan, you'll make it without getting caught. And besides, you look hot, seriously!"

"Gee... Thanks, Shizuru..."

"Okay. But exactly why do you have to do this again?"

Kurama sat down on Shizuru's couch. Shizuru also sat down and crossed her legs. Seeing this, Kurama crossed his legs as well.

Shizuru laughed out again – but stopped.

"Koenma sent me on this mission... I have to enroll in an all girls' boarding school."

"The one that Shishi Wakamaru and Kaname Hagiri were talking about today at the restaurant?"

"Yeah... Takeuchi High School... It turns out that both of those two work for a crime-lord named Sensui. He sent an undercover spy of his own to the school. Koenma heard what I heard through the microphone and he became concerned. I didn't know that I was going to be the one who will be going to find out more about that plan..."

"Uh-huh...Okay. So you came here to get some clothes..."

"Pretty much...Yes..."

"Did you tell Yuusuke this?"

"No, not yet... he's at the arcade right now. But I'll tell him soon."

"Okay." Shizuru stood up. "Let me get some more clothes for you. Who know how long you'll be staying in that school, Ku-chan."

Kurama followed her. For most of the time that he has known Shizuru, she would call him "Ku-chan". When they first met, she thought he was a little girl at first and kept calling him "Ku-chan". He got used to the nickname quickly.

### 

Yuusuke came home late that night. When he walked through the door, the room was dark and he couldn't see a thing, just the silhouettes of the objects in the room. He heard breathing, but thought it was just Kurama who was asleep on the couch. Then again, Kurama wasn't the type who can sleep around like this.

He walked over to the couch silently and saw who was sleeping. He raised an eyebrow as he examined the figure from head to toe. "Hmm..."

She had a nice figure, a cute face – how old was she?

He turned on the light and he heard a moan coming from the girl. "Yuusuke, turn off the light, will you?"

Yuusuke raised another eyebrow again. _'How'd she know my name?' _he thought.

"Yuusuke!"

Yuusuke looked at the girl's sleeping face. Red hair, a face that looks like Kurama's, but is wearing a girl's school uniform... What the -?!

"Kurama?" he whispered.

"What...?"

Yuusuke turned off the light and tip toed to his room. Kurama can't be into cross-dressing is he? Is he becoming a... queer...?? Oh....God...!!!!

-----------

Kurama and Shizuru waited for the train to come... for the train that will take them to Takeuchi High School for girls. Kurama still dreaded the thought about himself cross-dressing like this... oh how much his pride have been hurt! Squashed, flattened like a bug against a windshield!!

While they waited, they sat on a bench. He wore the red uniform for Takeuchi High. The whole thing ... The only part about this outfit that he liked was the baggy socks. Love the socks, they're so baggy!! What he didn't like about the uniform was the short red skirt. By wearing this, his legs were exposed and so he must shave his legs. Men of all ages looked at him and whistled or they would come up to him and asked what was "her" name and "her" number and all that other stuff.

Kurama turned bright red.

"I'm somewhat envying you, Ku-chan," Shizuru said out loud, trying to control her laughter.

"And why is that?"

"Because you've got all these guys coming on to you!" Shizuru answered.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Well, yeah. But right, you're really a man... Heh, still, I'm envying you. If you were a girl, you might've gotten some fun out of this, you know?"

"I didn't understand that last comment."

"Heh, never-mind," she said. "So, how'd Yuusuke take this?"

"I don't really know. But this morning when I came out of my room, he just stared at me with a weird and confused expression on his face. I didn't actually tell him about the assignment in detail however... Though I did tell him that I was on a new assignment and that I'll be gone for who knows how long. When I left, he said 'bye' and that was it... Still staring at me with a weird face; I'm thinking that he's sleep deprived or something."

Shizuru laughed out again. She looked to the side and saw the train coming. "Train's here. Let's get ready."

Why was Shizuru with Kurama?

Before leaving, Kurama asked Shizuru if she could accompany him to Takeuchi, he didn't want to go alone. And so, she's with him.

The two boarded the train quietly, while going to their seats they saw other girls that will be attending the school. The red uniform says it all. They soon found their seats and sat down. Soon Kurama fell asleep...

When he awoke, the train had already stopped at their destination.  
  
Everyone loaded off the train and departed. Kurama and Shizuru took a cab to Takeuchi High; when they arrived, Kurama stared in awe at the school. The school was large and it was a beautiful campus. Down the street, about two blocks down, there was an all boys' high school called "Togashi High".

Why couldn't the mission have been in that school instead? Kurama wondered. He sighed.

They entered the front building of the school and went into the chairwoman's office. The chairwoman was Miss Mukuro.

She stared at Kurama's transcripts with a raised brow and reread it more than twice. "Minamino Shuuichi?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Kurama answered cautiously.

"Your name, isn't that usually a boy's name?"

"Oh, my mother was expecting a son during her pregnancy. But unfortunately she has me, a daughter. So she still called me Shuuichi when I was born," Kurama lied nervously. What an excuse..

"Hmm, all right," said Mukuro. "The staff of Takeuchi High and I wish you the best of luck here and hope you will succeed with high expectations of your future ahead."

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am."

"Here is your room number and your schedule. Best wishes to you."

Kurama took the paper and the two left silently. He sighed when they stepped through the doorway. "That was close..." he said.  
  
"Heh, mother expecting a son... Good one, Ku-chan. So, where's your room?"

Kurama looked at the paper that held the information of where his room was. "It's room 245, on the second floor." Before looking up at Shizuru, he soon fell forward. Did he trip?

Kurama sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow..." he said slowly. He looked up and saw what had happened.

"Itai..." she said as she rubbed her behind, hoping the pain of landing directly upon the floor really hard would go away.

Kurama became silent. The girl that sat in front of him was beautiful... aqua blue hair and pink peony colored eyes...

"I'm so sorry about that!" she apologized suddenly, startling Kurama from gazing.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention. It's not your fault," Kurama said. She began to gather up her belongings quickly. Kurama helped her out. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Umm... What is your name?" he asked.

The girl looked up. He liked her eyes...

"Botan..." she replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you – I mean 'nice to bump into you'."

Kurama let out a chuckle. "Same here," he said. "Where's you room?"

"It's on the second floor, room 245."

An image of a bomb exploded in Kurama's head.

------------

A/N: okay, so how was it? I know that was a bit long... eh, couldn't help it... but I will say that the next chapters will be short... in a way. But anyway, does this have any potential? Do you want me to continue this or not?? I need to know.

As for me owning YYH – that didn't work. They came... T.T so yeah, me no own YYH... spiffeh...

If you're wondering about the names here "Takeuchi High School" is not a real HS... Takeuchi is named after Naoki Takeuchi, the creator of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and the wife of Yoshihiro Togashi. So yeah, I named that school after her... and the boys' school that was mentioned earlier after Togashi.

What else... there's a lot of OOC-ness here... that's why it's an AU fic . more characters will be showing up also... like Mukuro, she already showed up she is so cool!

I know I had something else to say here, but I forgot!!

Oh yeah, no news of other fics being updated, especially preschool... I know that you guys want me to update it like NOW! But my sister is the one who started it and she's the one who will be planning how the story will go... but it'll be here soon... hopefully... I don't know.

But anyway... yeah... just send in a review and tell me what you think please!!

And btw, this might have a K.B pairing also. maybe....

All for now!


End file.
